


Dash Rules

by kingkjdragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Creampie, Divorce, Dominance, F/M, Large Cock, M/M, Small Penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:11:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Based on a series of Photos By Blargsnarf





	

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

Danny took a small breath and smiled as he headed home from school; no ghosts, no tests, no wedgies. It was, peacefully really; which brought the question. Where had Dash been all day. He'd seen the blonde bully early in the day but not after that, it made Danny worry a little if the bully was planning something. But he shrugged it off and headed inside, unlocking the door. "Mom, I'm home" he said and froze after the door closed, seeing the sight of Dash's monster cock, ramming right into his mother's ass.   
"Hey Fenturd, sorry I could not give you your Daily Wedgie. I was too busy fucking your Mom's fat ass" Dash said as he kept on pounding Maddie right in front of her son 

Maddie moaned, rather enjoying the pounding, the feeling of Dash's massive cock in her ass. "A-afternoon, D-danny!" she said, moaning the last part of his name. "How was school?" 

Danny froze, his face bright red. "D-dash, M-mom? W-what the!?" he asked, his face bright red as he watched the sight, neither of the people fucking in front of him seemed to care that he was there.  
With a moan Dash said "I know what to do, you can give yourself a wedgie while I continue fucking your Mom" ending with a laugh and hard thrust

Danny froze, blushing heavily as he watched Dash thrust again into his mom's tight ass. He gulped, barely getting out the words. "W-what, N-no w-way, why should I!?" he protested, though it was weak, as he watched Dash's cock pound into his mother. He kind of wanted to do what Dash was telling him.   
"Because I told you to Fenturd" laughed out Dash as he started to get close to cumming 

Maddie felt the cum, churning in Dash's big balls as he got close to cumming; she moaned. "F-fuck me harder!" she pleaded, loving the feel of that massive cock in her ass. 

Danny blushed and gripped the back of his tighty whities and yanked up; hard. He yelped,moving to his tip toes as he pulled the whities up higher.   
Dash let out a loud moan as he pounded through his orgasm shooting a big load of thick cum into Maddie's ass

Maddie moaned, having a well fucked smile on her face as cum leaked out of her ass. "Thank you Dash!" 

Danny blushed, seeing Dash's cock drip cum onto her ass and on the floor, he gave another yank to his whities. "Is, this good?" he blushed, though having a feeling it wasn't.   
Dash walked over in front of Danny and reached behind him pulling the underwear even hard with a laugh 

Danny yelped loudly, his pants falling exposing his nice, wedgied ass as he was easily lifted off the ground by his briefs, dangling in front of Dash's muscled, naked body.   
"that is better" Dash said before dropping Danny on his ass which put his head level with Dash's soft monster

Danny blushed, staring right at Dash's sweaty nuts and soft, monster cock. He blushed, his own fairly small cock slightly hard from the wedgie, pulled up his ass. 

Maddie moaned softly, feeling her well fucked ass. "You play nice with Dash, Danny. Dash, sweetie you help yourself to whatever you want."   
"I need to head on home to finish last minute prep for Christmas" Dash said while kissing Maddie and moving to get dressed 

Maddie kissed him, barely able to stand as she got up. "Course sweetie, I'll see you soon" she smiled.   
Dash left to get a few things to do with Maddie tomorrow since christmas was only a few days away   
Christmas morning, Danny awoke; still shaken by the events of a few days prior. He knew his mom and dad had gotten a divorce and that Jazz had moved out. He knew this would change; but Dash, really? He shook his head, happy he could at least open presents when he paused, seeing a new version of Christmas morning. His mom was there on all fours, sucking Dash's nuts and licking his tight hole; a row of mistletoe on his hard; monster cock. He saw his mom's pussy, leaking cum with "Eggnog for Danny" written on her asscheeks. "M-mom, D-dash?" he asked, his voice cracking from surprise.   
"Morning Fenturd" laughed Dash as he wore nothing but a santa hat

Maddie moaned. "There's some eggnog for you, or if you want you can join me under the mistletoe. Dash said he'd love to have you" she said almost hypnotically as she went back to tonguing Dash's tight hole; moaning. 

Danny froze, his face right and his cock a little hard. "N-no way!" he blushed  
"not a choice Fenturd now pick one and be a good boy" Dash demanded in a threatening tone 

Danny froze, gulping as he looked at the scene; feeling a little defiant. "A-and if I don't, w-what are you gonna do?"   
"beat you to a pulp and fuck your mom right over you" Dash said with a grin

Maddie moaned, giving a nice lick to Dash's tight ass. "Listen to Dash, Danny, I want you two to play nice" she moaned, seeming oblivious. 

Danny gulped, then went over; fully dressed in his pjs and moved under the mistletoe; Dash's low hanging, sweaty nuts right in his face.  
Laughing Dash said "go ahead Fenturd give them a kiss"

Danny blushed but did as he was told, he leaned in and planted his lips right on Dash's sweaty nuts and started to kiss; closing his eyes as he moved in; pressing himself deeper after a moment. A moment, later. Dash feeling tongue   
"you like my sweaty nuts don't you fenturd" Dash teased  
It took Danny a minute, he opened his eyes and blushed. "I-I uh, I..." he gulped, though realizing he'd gotten caught up in the kiss; replied. "Y-yes"   
Dash moved down a bit so his ass was exposed to the mother son duo and told Fenturd "go ahead and give my hole a taste" while still laughing at the boy's predicament 

Maddie moved her tongue up to Dash's nuts to let Danny have a little access, she moaned; her eyes lost. She'd been fucked by Dash all night, any more of this and she was going to be gone, lost in a haze. Dash's fuck toy forever. 

Danny blushed but leaned in and ran his tongue up Dash's hole; blushing a bit; he liked the taste.   
Moaning out Dash pulled Maddie up so he could fuck her again and enjoy her pussy while her son licked his ass

Maddie moaned, chuckling a bit. "Again? You have more cum?" she asked happily as she moved down onto his cock; moaning as his cum dripped down his cock.

Danny blushed and leaned in and kept licking Dash's hole, he looked up slightly and Dash's old cum from globbed onto his face, he blushed, his cock hard.   
Dash fucked her hard making the old cum leak out with every thrust and moaning as it slid down to his hole  
Danny moaned a bit, his face partly covered in Dash's cum, he leaned in and kept licking his hole;starting to taste more and more of Dash's cum; he moaned. "D-damn..." 

Maddie moaned happily as Dash fucked her hard, cum dripping out of her pussy; with each thrust she felt more and more compelled to listen to Dash. To give him what he wanted.  
Thrusting harder Dash prepared to shoot another load into Maddie and then make Fenturd clean him off 

Maddie moaned, feeling Dash blow another load into her well fucked pussy. She moaned and nodded as she got up. "Let me get you some food Dash, and those papers you asked for" she nodded as she headed to the kitchen. 

Danny blushed, Dash's cum on his face, he gulped looking up at his bully.  
"here Fenturd why don't you clean this" Dash said as he smacked Danny with his slowly softening cock and laughed at the sight of Danny covered in cum

Danny blushed at the cock, smacked against his face, he tried to plead. "D-dash, c-come on I'm not gay..." he said weakly as Dash's monster cock laid across his cum covered face.  
"could have fulled me" Dash said before pulling out his cell and snapping a pic and continuing "why don't we see what everyone at school thinks" laughing at the panic that he saw in Danny

Danny gulped, panicing a bit. "O-okay, okay! I'll clean off your cock, w-whatever you want" he blushed, pleading with Dash's cock across his face, feeling it get bigger at Danny's panic.   
Dash groaned as he felt Danny's tongue clean off the mixture of cum and pussy juice and teased "that is a good boy clean it all off"  
Danny leaned in and licked Dash's cock, cleaning off the thick, warm cum and pussy juice. He moaned a little his tongue dragging across his cock.   
Dash looked up as Maddie walked back in with Pancakes still completely naked and moaned as his cock grew fully erect in Danny's mouth 

Maddie smiled, her eyes glazed and pussy leaking as she walked back in with Pancakes and a paper and pen. "Glad to see you two are getting along, here is the deed to the house like you asked for Dash" she smiled as she put down the plate and handed it to Dash. 

Danny gulped in a panic, Dash's cock fully filling his mouth.   
With a moan Dash took the paper and signed his name, making the house his and then thrust into Danny's mouth as he came close to a last orgasm

Danny moaned as he was pressed against Dash's crotch, his cock shoved all the way into his mouth as Dash filled his stomach with his cum.   
With a sigh Dash pulled Danny of his soft cock and pushed him to the ground while Maddie straddled his face

Danny looked up, his mouth open as Dash's cum from his mom's well fucked pussy dripped into his mouth. He tried to struggle but Maddie shook her head. "Danny, you eat all of Dash's wonderful cum, or you're grounded." she said as he more poured into his mouth.   
Dash stood back and saw that Danny was over dressed so he reached out and ripped Danny's pjs off

Danny gulped, hardly able to protest as Maddie dumped the last of Dash's cum into his mouth; Danny swallowed and Maddie smiled weakly and looked at Dash. "How else can I help you? Or should I leave you two alone?"   
"you can prepare him if you want" Dash said as he worked back to another erection at the thought of claiming Danny

She smiled. "No thank you, sir. I'll let you two have the fun" she said before heading off upstairs. 

Danny gulped and tried to get up.  
Dash lifted Danny up and gathered some cum on his fingers before sliding one into Danny's virgin hole loving the tightness 

Danny moaned a bit as Dash's fingers entered his virgin hole. "P-please..." he begged weakly at his bully.   
Ignoring the weak protests Dash continued to stretch the small hole out getting it ready to be fucked

Danny moaned a bit; gripping the flood as Dash's fingers worked his hole, his hole feeling tight and ready for Dash's cock.   
Sliding his fingers out Dash lifted Danny and sat his hole on the tip of the monstrous cock before pushing Danny down onto it 

Danny cried out for a moment before he moaned as he dropped all the way onto Dash's cock, his hole stretched out around the monster.  
"how is that Danny, you are mine now just like your Mom" Dash moaned as he ground his hips up into Danny

"Y-yours!?" he questioned, sounding like a moan as Dash ground his hips into Danny's ass.   
"yes you are mine" Dash grunted as he thrust into the velvety tight hole and reached to tweak Danny's nipples 

Danny moaned loudly as Dash thrust into him, he moaned and shot a load of cum, all over himself; his eyes looking like Maddie's already.   
Dash moaned out as he felt the hole squeeze around him and thrust in harder 

Danny moaned and practically bounced on Dash's cock

Dash laughed and said "you like riding my big thick cock?" with a grin

Danny nodded, moaning softly; feeling Dash's monster fuck his tight hole over, and over. "Y-yes!"  
"who do you belong too?" Dash said as he thrust harder

Danny cried out as he felt the cock thrust hard into his well fucked ass. "Dash!"  
Dash pleased with himself asked one last question "do you want me to breed you?"

It took Danny a moment before he eagerly shook his head. "Please, Please Dash, breed me!" he begged.  
Dash let loose and shot his load into Danny's hole with a loud groan

Danny felt the last of Dash's warm cum shoot into his tight hole. He cried out in bliss before shooting a load of cum all over himself.   
Pushing Danny off Dash stood and called out to Maddie and Danny "which one of you wants to help me in the shower?"

"Me!" said Danny near instantly as he got up, his hole leaking cum, a well fucked smile on his face.  
Letting out a laugh Dash said "well come on and you can clean me up" while walk towards the stairs to go to the Shower 

Danny headed with him staring at Dash's perfect ass cheeks as he followed them up the stairs.  
Dash arrived in the Bathroom and motioned for Ben to prepare the shower while he took a piss in the toilet 

Danny watched Dash take a piss, draining his large cock into the toilet, he moved and started up the shower, glancing at Dash's stream. 

Stopping because he saw Danny staring Dash asked "do you want to taste it?" while wagging his soft cock  
Danny paused for a moment, his mind clouded, lost in a haze he nodded. "Y-yes"  
Dash turned and motioned for Danny to kneel in front of him as he held back the urge to piss

Danny kneeled in front of him and opened his mouth a bit.   
Dash moved the soft tip of his cock into Danny's open mouth and let the piss flow into his eager mouth

Danny felt his mouth fill with Dash's warm piss, it took him a moment before he started to swallow, his cock growing hard.   
The stream continued for almost a minute filling Danny up with hot piss Dash let out a sigh

Danny drank it all down, swallowing every last drop. "T-that was, good" he said almost surprised after it was all gone.   
"you did good, Let's get me clean" Dash laughed and moved to the shower with Danny trailing behind him 

Danny got into the shower with Dash and grabbed a rag and started to move it along Dash's well muscled body.   
"be sure to clean every where" ordered Dash as he relaxed under the hot water

Danny ran the rag along Dash's body, kneeling so he could clean between his legs, cleaning his cock and balls and between his cheeks before moving up to his chest and starting to clean his arms and pits.   
After Dash was clean he stepped out and let Danny start drying his body off

Danny got out of the shower and started to dry off Dash, moving the towel all over his body. "C-clean sir"   
"good boy as a reward you can sleep on the bed with me" Dash said as he stretched his muscles and moved towards the bed to take a nap

Danny followed him and nodded a bit as he waited for Dash to crawl into bed; he nodded and laid in bed with him.


End file.
